Helping Hands
by Halimede
Summary: When Ron's immature jealousy becomes too much for Harry to take after his name comes out the Goblet, an extra pair of hands or two decide to come to his rescue.


Harry stormed out of his dorm room and down the stairs toward the common room. He couldn't stand being in the same room as those back-stabbing pricks.

Seamus and Dean, he could sort of understand. He had never really been close friends with them over their three years of school at Hogwarts. But Ron had been with him through everything, all the adventures and near death experiences.

He had always known that Ron was uncomfortable with Harry's money and fame. However, he never expected that Ron could resent him so much for something out of his own control. It wasn't like Harry asked for his parents to die and him to be stuck with this stupid scar on his forehead. If only the redhead knew that Harry would trade all his money for a family like his.

But he was sick and tired of Ron taking out his jealously on him. If he really thought that Harry was capable of signing up for that death ticket then they obviously didn't know each other as well as they'd thought all these years. And if this is the kind of person that Ron was underneath it all, then Harry was glad he'd found out now instead of down the road when he would really need him.

As Harry made it down the steps to the common room, he expected to be the only one down there, it was, after all, midnight and there were classes later on.

What he instead walked in on were Fred and George sitting on the sofa in front of the fireplace quietly talking. They must have heard him come down because as soon as he started making his way over, they turned and look at them.

He and the twins had never really been too close, he hardly ever got to talk to them alone because Ron was always around. But he had always liked having them around, they never failed to bring a smile to his or anyone else's face.

He stood there silently, waiting to see what they would do. Both looked back at him just as silently, seemingly waiting for something. At the same time they both turned and looked at each other and shared a nod. After this odd behavior they seemed to revert back to the Fred and George he was used to seeing.

Fred, at least he thought it was Fred, hopped up and slung an arm around his shoulders, "Hey there Harry old boy, how are ya?" he asked while leading him to the sofa and between him and his twin. Before Harry knew it, he was surrounded on both sides by orange haired twins. He had yet to decide whether or not this was a good thing.

"I'm okay I guess, just tired of Ron and his drama. You'd think after all these years he'd learn to trust my word, but I guess not," Harry sighed and leaned his head against the back of the sofa. He was surprised to find out that both Fred and George's arms were behind him, which led to them cradling his head between them. It was comfortable, so he didn't let it bother him.

"Yeah, ickle Ronniekins has never been very good at managing his temper," George commented. Harry could see Fred nodding in agreement with the statement. He was glad that he at least had someone who understood.

"I know but it's not just that. I don't think I want to put up with it anymore. With this tournament taking place, I can't bother myself with worrying about Ron and his emotional baggage. I have to concentrate on saving my own neck."

As he said this, Harry felt Fred's hands on him. He was adjusted so that he was leaning with his back against Fred's front and Fred's chin was sitting atop his head. "Shh….it's all gonna be okay, all right? We're here for you Harry."

Harry let out a quiet moan as he felt Fred's hands start to massage his shoulders. He wasn't sure what had brought on this sudden closeness between him and the twins, but with all the stress Harry had been under lately, he couldn't find it in him to complain. Taking a leap of faith, Harry felt his body surrendering to the ministrations of his former best friend's brothers.

As the twins felt Harry finally relax, they both looked at each other and smiled in triumph. George began to remove Harry's socks and shoes. As he finally got them off, he gently started rubbing the soles of Harry's feet, gently rotating them and getting all the kinks out. His hands move up to Harry's calf, taking as much care as he could to totally release Harry's tension.

The gentle handling he was being subjected to calmed Harry into a state of total relaxation. It wasn't long before he found himself nodding off, his mind and body at last being allowed to get the rest they had been sorely missing.

**AN:** I wrote this almost a year ago and was planning on perhaps expanding it into a multichapter fic. Right now I'll post it as is and call it a one shot. If anyone wants to see more, let me know and I'll see what I can do.


End file.
